How I fell in love with your mother
by somniloque
Summary: The only thing D'Jok knows about his mother is that she died during giving him a birth. Now, after he found out that Sonny Blackbones is his father, he wants to know more. We know the sad end of Mr. and Mrs. Blackbones' story but what happened before it? It's a different kind of story... Sonny/his wife, multi-chap.
1. Prologue

**A/N: You know, if I had to choose my favourite male characters ever, Sonny Blackbones would be in this ranking. I love his character, but also I'm intrigued by his relationship with D'Jok's mother. I mean, all we know about them is the fact they were married and she died giving birth. It's always bothered me - we don't even know her name! I've started to think about this relationship more and more and came to conclusion I'd like to know their story because it could be an interesting one. But I remember reading only few fanfictions about them, so it means there's not much people thinking the way I am... so I decided to write a story by myself. I don't know how long it would be or even if I finish it, but I want to give it a try, maybe I'll manage. The title is an obvious reference to 'How I Met Your Mother' show (I am a fan!) but I came up on this idea just because I didn't have any other; I'm not really good in creating good titles, so I suppose it would change at some point.**

**Some of you may know I'm writing another GF multi-chap, 'To the rescue' with D'Jok/Tia pairing, but I decided to put it on hiatus. I published this story spontaneously and for now I'm out of ideas, I need to think over this story. For now I want to focus on this story and I really hope someone will read it. It would be cool.**

**I start with a short prologue. Let me know what do you think in a review or PM, I appreciate every kind of feedback. And, if I had any mistakes, let me know too, it still happens to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Sonny Blackbones was sitting down by a desk in the cabinet in the Pirates' headquarters on Shiloh and looking cautiously at his son D'Jok, who was staring at him back with a weird light in his eyes. The boy seemed to be intrigued but also irritated—there was a vertical frown between his eyebrows. Sonny had known his son for only two months and wasn't sure what did it mean, so he put his elbows on the desk and then leaned down to D'Jok.

'So, uhm,' he uttered and coughed slightly. D'Jok was still staring at him and didn't even flinch what made Sonny feel more uncomfortable. It was a strange emotion—why a sixteen-year-old boy was causing him, the great leader of the Pirates, feeling so awkardly? 'How can I help you, kid?'

D'Jok's eyebrows lifted up, the boy looked kind of offended. '_Kid?_ Dad, I'm _sixteen_...' he said in a pugnacious voice.

Sonny couldn't refraind but smiled. He'd found D'Jok only few weeks ago but the kid was so similar to him, Sonny... and his mother but D'Jok couldn't be aware of it. 'Okay,' he said to calm him. 'Sixteen is a serious age,' he added, couldn't stop from mocking him. 'So, how can I help you?'

'I want to know something... not only _want_, actually, it's something I _have to _know,' he said in a serious voice and that time Sonny's eyebrows lifted up. What was in this boy's mind? Sonny wasn't much used to being a father but he had a bad feeling.

'And you're sure I'm the best person to answer your question?' he asked hesitantly. D'Jok only nodded. 'So, when a man meets a woman—'

'Oh my God, _Dad!_' D'Jok cut him off. 'I didn't mean _that!_ You know, I'm aware where babies come from,' he snapped.

Sonny felt relieved but also wasn't sure if that was alright. After all, D'Jok was only _sixteen_... 'Nevermind,' he said instead. 'What do you want to know then?'

D'Jok thought for a moment, then sighed slightly and said, suddenly looking uncertain and even shy, 'I... I just would like to know how you met Mum. I don't know a lot about her,' he admitted and leaned down his head.

Sonny felt a strange pressure in his heart. He was surprised by that question, he hadn't supposed it would come so fast. _But you shouldn't be shocked_, a voice appeared in his mind. _You should predict D'Jok would like to talk about his mother one day and you're supposed to tell him the truth. He deserves it._

Yeah, that was true—D'Jok deserved to learn out more about his mother. Sonny looked at the boy; he'd never known his own mum, despite he was so like her, Sonny had noticed it just after two months of knowing his son. They both had the same ginger hair, emerald eyes and freckled face...

Sonny gave his son a little smile. 'Alright,' he said, 'but you better make yourself comfortable because it's going to be a long story.'


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: And here goes Chapter One, the actual story begins. GalactikFan, bloodymary and Anna - thank you for support guys! Whoever reads it, please don't forget about leaving a review after reading, it helps me a lot! Have a nice day everybody. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Children usually don't have specific plans about their future—girls want to be princesses and boys want to be superheroes but these plans cease after aging six or seven, maybe eight. But it's not anything bad, because you can't demand from a kid thinking about their far future.

I'Son wasn't like other children. Since he could remember he'd wanted to be a scientist. He'd always been interested in science, even in kindergarten, then in primary school. It shouldn't be surprising that Chemistry and Physics were his favourite subjects in secondary school. He was fascinated by atoms, acids, the law of gravity, principles of dynamics and this kind of stuff. Choosing a scientific studies also shouldn't shock anybody.

I'Son loved science and he loved books as well. He was spending all long days, reading and living in the worlds created by authors. He was so impressed by their inventivity that he even tried to write a book by himself few times but it came unstuck—he'd written five to ten pages and then suddenly couldn't write even a single word. After fourth attempt he gave up and never tried to write a story anymore.

He was deeply in love in science but at once he was an introvert without any friends. His classmates often threw a parties or went out together to a dance club but I'Son never accompanied them. He didn't enjoy crowdy places with loud, almost deafening music at all, he preferd to stay at home and read or study. He wasn't going to change but he couldn't _not_ notice that he had barely any friends.

The only boy I'Son sometimes was hanging out with was Tony, his neighbour. They both enjoyed science but Tony definitely was an extrovert, in contrast to I'Son. Tony was the only person who understood I'Son and even fancied him being weird and alone what made I'Son like him even more. But Tony, despite loving science, also loved parties and girls and tried to convince I'Son to find a girl.

'Easy to say, harder to do,' answered I'Son every time. He was thinking of girls a lot, of course, but having a relationship with one? Well, that would be fantastic but at first making a pass was needed and that was too much for I'Son. Even when he managed to go to a party with Tony, he never was brave enough to chat up with a girl, it was something impossible for him. One time, following Tony's advance, he drank few bears to encourage himself and even decided to make pass to a blonde tall chick but in the middle of the way he suddenly stopped, turned around and went back to Tony with burning cheeks. And that was enough about chatting up to girls.

'My ol' Garden Gate, this is pathetic,' Tony said to I'Son once, while they were sitting in the library, studying for final secondary school exams. 'Have you ever bonked some classy-chassy?' he asked suddenly, looking at I'Son expectantly.

He coughed slightly, trying to hide his red cheeks. 'Of course I have,' he mumbled. 'Countless times.'

Tony gave him a long, piercing look. 'Oh, have ya?' Seeing I'Son blushing, he sighed deeply, like a parent disappointed by his child. 'Gate, I don't know why you're my best friend. It's a shame for me,' he stated.

'Sorry,' I'Son mumbled, embarassed. 'I'm not a lady-killer type.'

But time passed on and I'Son noticed that something was _not_ okay. Tony had an enourmous number of girlfriends while I'Son's only companions were books. He passed the final exams with the best grades but he still didn't have a girlfriend. To make things worse, he wasn't even interested in any girl he knew—they all seemed to be naive, easy and stupid and he couldn't imagine being in a relationship with such a girl.

'But yer not a fag, huh?' Tony asked him hesitantly and only received a murderous look from I'Son so he shut up.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe that!' D'Jok shouted, clearly excited. 'My dad had no girlfr until uni!'<p>

'That's not the point,' ground Sonny out, a little bit irritated his son was making fun at him.

'So go to the point,' D'Jok demanded, a sly smile was still on his face.

'Alright, alright!'

* * *

><p>And then suddenly everything had changed because I'Son met her. He knew for the very beginning that he just saw his future wife.<p>

It happened in the university library when he was studing Chemistry, focused and isolated from the whole world. There were the exams coming, so he worked hard because he wanted to get the highest marks, as usual. Tony, who shared a room with I'Son in the student house, wasn't around, probably making out with his new girlfriend.

Suddenly something caused him to raise his head—an intuition or maybe a destiny? He wasn't sure. Anyway, he looked up and saw her. And he felt like the whole world had stopped.

She was standing on her toes, trying to reach for a book on the highest shelf. She was short, 5'1, maybe 5'2 and slim but not skinny—skin in a fit, healthy way. Her ginger hair was long and thick, slightly waved. She was turned back to him so he didn't see her face but he was sure it was winced in the gesture of focus or maybe impatience. Her small, pale hand was opening and closing as she was trying to get the book.

He wasn't aware of standing up and walking in her direction, he didn't think anymore. He wanted to stop, turn around and walk back on his place as he usually did but this time he couldn't force his feet to come to a halt. His heart was pounding harder and louder, his cheeks were burning and with every step he was more and more sure this talk would be a totally failure. But at once, he wasn't able to stop.

She was so involved in reaching for the book she didn't even notice him walking toward her. Only when he stood next to her, she realised him and leant her arm down, looking at him a little bit surprised.

_SAY SOMETHING_, a voice yelled in his mind. He swallowed and said quietly, practically mumbled, 'Hi.'

She glared at him for a moment, then frowned—a little wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows—and said back, 'Hi.' Her voice was so soft and at once uncertain, she was probably hesitant and he felt it.

'Uhm, I... I saw you,' he said but immediately thought it was way too creepy. 'I think you need some help.'

'Oh, indeed I do.' She gave him a little nervous smile what made her even more cute and adorable. 'I need this book but I'm too short to get it.'

I'Son raised his hand and took the volume without any problem—after all, he was 6'1 tall—and gave it to her with a polite smile. 'Here you are.'

The girl grinned. 'Thank you a lot, you saved my life,' she said. 'If not you, I suppose I would spend all day here, cursing my parents for making me being so short.'

'It's okay,' I'Son said, shrugging modestly. 'I'm glad I could help.'

'That was very nice of you but I have to go now. See you around.' She blinked to him and walked away.

_I hope so_, I'Son thought.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: I haven't updated in awhile but it's really tough to get writing and university together, trust me, I'm a student. Anyway, I managed to write this Chapter and I hope you'll like it!**

**Jess - thanks for review! Wasn't that you who asked me whether I have blogs about GF in a review to my story 'Courage'? If so, please leave a review here or write a private message, I suppose some things and just want to make sure, I want to talk to you - and yes, I do have blogs about GF (mogę kojarzyć Cię z GFCenter?) Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Enjoy Chapter Two and please don't forget about leaving a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

'You met Mum in a library, seriously?' D'Jok raised his eyebrows, clearly unsatisfied.

'I didn't promise you it would be an exciting story,' Sonny growled, a bit offended. 'Well, now you know how I met your mother, you got what you wanted.'

D'Jok gave him an expectant look, his lips got pursued, he still seemed to be kind of disappointed. 'Come on, Dad. It's just a beginning, don't leave me without no more information! What was next?'

Sonny was staring at his son for a moment, uncertain whether D'Jok didn't mock him. 'Do you really want to know it? I thought that children usually aren't interested in their parents' story.'

'Well, maybe,' D'Jok said after thinking for a moment, 'but I still believe the rest of the story will be more interesting that its beginning.'

Sonny bit his tongue to refrain from commenting that. Instead, he brushed his hair with fingers and said, 'Fine then. If you want to know the whole story, I'll tell you the whole story.'

* * *

><p>I'Son came back to his room in student's house on jelly legs. His heart was pounding like he had just run a marathon, his cheeks were burning and hands were shaking. <em>Why?<em> he wondered. _Because of two-minute talk with a girl?_

Before he entered the room, he'd taken a deep breath. It was just an average talk with a girl—a beatiful one, that was true, but he couldn't get crazy because of that. He didn't even know her name and probably they would never meet again. Surely she didn't even remembered his face. In opposite of him, because he memorised her... basically everything—emerald eyes, small pug nose, full lips and freckles. He couldn't stop thinking about her although he tried to not so.

'Calm down,' he moaned to himself and entered the room number 433. It was a small room with kitchenette and tiny bathroom shared with boys from room 434. An average observator was able to notice how much people living in this room differed; the left side—I'Son's side—was full of books, notebooks, notes carefully written down in the perfect neatness and posters of chemical tables on the wall while the right side—Tony's side—was full of (I'Son's) notes written down in a rush, alcohol bottles, CDs and posters of women in bikini.

Anyway, I'Son enjoyed living there. He'd never lived in a luxury and he liked that small but own place. Tony wasn't there—of course—so I'Son put his textbooks out the bag and opened them all. He was having an important test the next day and he didn't want to fail.

Few hours passed and I'Son, involved in studying, completely forgot about girl he had met in the library. He was so focused on learning that he almost jumped to his feet in fear when Tony shot in the room. He was grinning and looking extremely excited. 'Aloha, mate,' he said and jumped on his bed. 'Whatcha doin'?'

'Studying for tomorrow Biochemistry test,' I'Son said without glaring at his roommate.

'It's tomorrow?' Tony was surprised but not panicked. 'Ugh,' he moaned. 'Anyway, I've got some big news for you, bro—Chester's throwing a little party on Saturday and we're _both_ invited, so be ready!'

'Uhm, I don't know,' I'Son was hesitant. 'I was thinking about visiting my parents on Obia moon—'

'Don't let me down, I'Son!' Tony cut him off, jumping on. 'I've already told Chester we would be there, you and me. You have no choice, actually.'

'Fine then,' I'Son muttered, giving up but he wasn't happy at all. To be honest, he had a bad feeling.

The Saturday evening came faster than I'Son had expected, and with that came Chester's party. 'This will be legendary,' Tony said whilst they were getting ready in their room.

'Sure thing,' I'Son murmured back and put a shirt on. He was still feeling forced to go to that party but decided to not show it; he didn't want Tony to consider him as a no-life (which he actually was). I'Son had a plan—he would stay on a party for an hour and then sneak out, unnoticed. That sounded like a good plan in his mind.

Thirty minutes later they were ready and left the room. Chester, their classmate, lived outside the campus, a twenty minutes of walk from the student's house. The evening was pretty cold and the night sky was full of stars. I'Son hid his hands into pockets and followed Tony who was babbling about the party, excited. I'Son didn't listen to him at all, deep in his own thoughts.

In some moment he noticed they were walking in the wrong direction. 'Isn't Chester's house located _this _way?' he asked hesitantly, pointing on right.

Tony turnt around to him with raised eyebrows. 'We have to pick up Shaunee, I told you so. Are you even listening to me?'

'Sorry, I probably misheard it,' I'Son murmured quickly. He had no idea who Shaunee was but he supposed she was Tony's another girlfriend.

Shaunee turnt out to be tall, slim blonde girl with big azure eyes—and even I'Son noticed she was incredibly beautiful. 'Tony!' she yelled, grinned—she had perfect white teeth—and kissed Tony in the cheek. 'And you are...?' She realised I'Son was standing behind Tony.

'My name is I'Son,' he mumbled.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Shaunee.' She gave him a warm smile. She seemed to be very friendly and nice but I'Son was intrigued by the way she was treating Tony—not romantic at all. That was strange. _Or maybe Tony just has finally found a girl he's thinking seriously about_. Thinking about Tony settling down was weird but at once made I'Son proud of his friend.

'Are you ready?' Tony asked Shaunee.

'I was born ready!' The girl gave them another big small. She grabbed her purse, yelled, 'Mum, I'm leaving!' and closed the door. 'I can't wait for this party, I have a feeling it'd be legendary!'

'Calm down, girl,' Tony said. 'I promised to look after you.'

I'Son lifted up his eyebrows. Who Tony had promised to take care after Shaunee? Usually his girlfriends were independent and decided about themselves. Her parents? Well, Tony had to be really interested in this girl if he was ready for talking to her parents—but why hadn't he told I'Son about her before?

'Come on, Tony,' Shaunee looked offended, 'I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself.'

'Uhm, of course,' Tony muttered but wasn't convinced at all, I'Son saw it on his face.

* * *

><p>'I was wrong,' D'Jok crossed his arms on a chest, 'it's not getting better at all.'<p>

'Big things are always preceded by small ones, kid.'

'Where did you read it? Inside a fortune cookie?'

'Watch your words, young man!'

* * *

><p>Chester's house was located in the suburbs, a neighbourhood full of single-family houses where the windows were always shining and lawns were always perfectly cut. The neighbourhood looked like a place of peace and serene—except one house with loud music playing inside and colourful lights fleshing around. That was obvious it was Chester's house. I'Son's bad feeling returned.<p>

When they arrived to the door, Tony opened it and let Shaunee and I'Son in. I'Son looked around; he saw people and alcohol bottles everywhere. An ocean of strange faces was surrounding him from all directions.

'Tony!' A tall and skinny boy with red mohawk appeared next to Tony, Shaunee and I'Son suddenly—that was Chester himself. 'Good to see ya, chap! And this is surely Shaunee?' he looked at the girl and smiled slyly. 'Did some turn up the heater because it's hella hot over here!'

'Watch your words, shunk-face,' Tony growled and Chester raised up his hands in a defensive gesture. She took his look out of Shaunee and glared on I'Son.

'Who is this block?' he asked.

'This is I'Son, my roommate,' Tony said. 'He's not a man about town but I'm going to change it tonight.'

'Good for you!' Chester grinned. 'Have fun Golden Gates, I gotta go!' He turnt around and walked away.

'Come on, guys, I'll introduce you to my crew,' Tony said and led Shaunee and I'Son to the living room full of dancing and talking people. Tony pointed at a group of five of them and said they were his friends but I'Son didn't listen to him anymore.

He noticed the girl from library in the corner.


End file.
